A Nightmare on Elm Street enter the anime
by LordFrieza
Summary: All is calm around Sasami. Little does she know that something evil has found her. And it won't stop with just her. This is going to be a Crossover Fic, please R
1. Default Chapter

A Nightmare on Elm Street (Enter the anime)  
  
It had been years since Catherine Kruger defeated her father. During that time she had lived a pretty happy and normal life. True she often thought of John. The boy that helped her to find out how to defeat Kruger. But he was gone now. He had long since died and disappeared into nothingness. Only she, Doc, and Tracy remembered him. Tracy had gotten her life together and left the shelter. Doc stayed there because like he said there where others that needed his help. He had always been a kind hearted man. She watched the rain outside of her apartment. As far as she knew this day would be as uneventful as the last day.  
  
Fred Kruger fought the ogres that where dragging him up to the huge red looking demon. It set there and opened a large book. "Let's see here. Kruger, Kruger, and Oh yes here you are. My but you have been evil haven't you? Killed 94 listed people in physical lifetime. And they where just children! You are a sick man! I should just send you to Hell and get it over with!" King Yama said. "I know you, I've seen you before. But you don't frighten me." Freddy said. His hand wearing the famous blades turned into sort of a human blender and tore the arms off of a couple of the ogres. He started running and hit the outside. There outside were millions of gates. Each one leading to a different place. He needed to get back to earth. Get back to his daughter Catherine and destroy her. She was only one that could truly destroy him, but first he needed power, real power. Something more than just the souls he collected. Even that Nancy bitch was able to beat him with just that. He sensed a great power coming from one direction and ran in it. Soon he found himself on a long walk way. And the power was coming from under him. He jumped and found himself in a strange place. It resembled the dream that he had gotten that kid in that was an artist.  
  
He looked around and saw the one that he was going after first. This girl with light blue hair and pink eyes. Her dreams called out to him. He smiled and walked over to her. He could smell fear from her. Fear of some one named Kain, and another named Kagato. "This is too perfect." He thought as he fazed into her.  
  
Sasami fainted for just a moment. Tenchi ran to her and lifted her head. "Sasami are you alright?" He asked. "Yes Tenchi. I just felt so tired for some reason." She said. Maybe you need to sleep." Tenchi suggested. "Yeah maybe." She said as she walked toward the house. She passed Washu who looked at her strangely. "Sasami is something the matter?" She asked. "No Miss Washu I'm alright." Sasami answered as she headed toward the room.  
  
Inside of her mind Kruger was laughing to himself. He had managed to get this girl sleepy. Soon he would feed from her fears. Yes the souls of children fed him, but it was because of their pain and fear. And eventually they would fade out because of the loss of too much spiritual energy. So he knew that he had to take it easy. He couldn't kill her just yet. No he needed a few weeks of feeding before he could do that.  
  
Sasami looked at the horrible man in the dirty green and red sweater. He smiled an evil smile to her and changed. "Oh God no Kain!" She shouted as he took the form of Kain. "Jurai. I will kill all Jurai!" He shouted. She backed up and saw Tenchi run in. "I'll save you Sasami!" Tenchi shouted. She was glad to see him but suddenly Tenchi was destroyed in a flash of light. Sasami screamed.  
  
Ayeka woke up and looked at her sister. She was screaming in her sleep. She woke Sasami up and she latched on to her. "It was Kain sister. He was here. First though it was a burned man. He looked so evil and licked his lips when he saw me. I felt so frightened." Sasami sobbed as she cried into Ayeka. Ayeka patted her back and hugged her. "It's alright Sasami it was just a dream." Ayeka said. But she knew better. Sasami seemed to be able to sense danger and her dreams always told what it could be. She decided that later she would talk to Washu about this. 


	2. Finding out who's back

On Kruger's Earth  
  
Catherine sat down looking at the little paper machine house that had been built by a girl named Kristian. The child supposedly had the ability to pull people into her dreams and that made her dangerous to Kruger. From the little journal she found from the girl she learned that her and a group of friends led by Nancy Thompson became the Dream Warriors. A sort of self defined Guardian for the sleeping masses. However she continued to read how Kruger killed off more and more of her friends. She skipped ahead and read the last chapter. "This is it. That son of a bitch has killed Joey, and Kincaid. It's just me now, I can't beat him. I know that, but if I can keep him in my dream when he kills me then I'll be able drag him into death with me." The last entry read. Catherine looked at it and closed it. "Sorry little one, but you didn't stop him. He still went on to kill nearly a hundred children." Catherine thought as she put the book down. She knew that there was still a chance that Kruger was still alive. That he was waiting to get her.  
  
On Tenchi's Earth  
  
Sasami couldn't sleep all night and for the first time since she had arrived on earth she wasn't in a good mood. Instead of the usual grand breakfast that everyone had become accustom to she made simple bacon and eggs. Tenchi smiled as he began to eat the breakfast. For him it was a trip down memory lane. His mother had made such things for him when he was younger. However for Ryoko and Ayeka it was horrible. "Sasami where is the fried vegetables and poached eggs?" asked Ryoko. "Yes and where are the wonderful tasting omelets?" asked Ayeka. Sasami turned around and looked at them. Her face showed how tired and annoyed she was. She threw down her apron and the salt she was holding. "If you want a better breakfast then fix it yourselves! All both of you do is bitch, bitch, bitch and I'm tired of IT!!!!!!!" she screamed. Tenchi watched her as she ran off. He looked at his father. "May I be excused?" Tenchi asked. "Of course son." His father answered. Tenchi followed where Sasami was and set down next to her. "Sasami I'm not going to say that what you did was completely wrong but I would like to know why you are so upset." He said. "It's nothing I'm just tired. And I really am tired of their constant fighting. I love my sister, but Tenchi why does she have to start trouble all of the time?" She asked. "I don't know Sasami. I really don't." Tenchi said as he put an arm around her to comfort her.  
  
Washu heard the whole thing and watched Sasami. Something was defiantly strange here. Sasami was always gentle natured. For her to get so upset and to actually take action was more than just a little sleep loss. It was something else that was making her act that way. Washu thought of a couple of reasons of why she could be and some seemed reasonable, and some where way to off the wall. One that she thought of was that Sasami had mated and was caring a child, but she knew that couldn't be it. Finally she knew that in order to get the answer she needed to do some test. "Tenchi could you please bring Sasami in here please?" Washu asked. Tenchi looked at her and raised an eye brow. He knew that Washu had wanted to test the princesses but now wasn't a good time. "Washu can this wait? I mean Sasami isn't feeling very good, and I don't think that she needs to be a test subject right now." Tenchi answered. "That's why I want her in here you jealous thing." Washu said in her usual cheerful voice. Tenchi held his head. He should have known better, but when it came to Sasami he was protective.  
  
On Kruger's Earth  
  
Tracy answered the phone when Catherine called. She smiled and listened to her friend's voice before she started to realize what the call was about. "Are you sure?" Tracy asked. "Yes, I'm sure Tracy. It's like it was when we went to Springwood. I can feel him, but he's not here. We can't let him loose you know that." Catherine said. Tracy nodded. She hated the thought of facing that creep again. He knew what hurt her. Taking the form of her dead father that use to beat and rape her. That sick son of a bitch had used what haunted her the most to try and get her. In truth she still had nightmares about him, but they weren't the same as when it really was him. She could tell that they where just a dream. Naturally she hadn't told her boyfriend about it. He was big into dreams and stuff, but even he would have a hard time believing that there was a psycho loose in people's dreams that could kill them. After Catherine finished talking to her Tracy called Doc.  
  
Doc picked up his phone at the clinic. He had just gotten through a session with another student. Like some of the others this one was having chronic nightmares. So he was using dream therapy. Naturally he also took care to make sure that their wasn't another presence like Kruger in them. He still remembered how that being nearly caught him. If it hadn't of been for that baseball bat in his dream Kruger would have sliced him and diced him like a Christmas ham. He listened to Tracy and his eyes widened as he heard her say that Kruger was still alive. His hands clutched the desk and he shook his head. "No..." He whispered. How could that creature still be alive after all of this time?  
  
On Tenchi's earth  
  
Washu began her scan of Sasami. She looked for any kind of strange thing. From a virus all the way to the Galactic axis shifting on her single presence. All of them came up negative. She sighed and was about to give up when she picked up a strange energy signature. It wasn't Jurai and wasn't quite human. It was almost like a demon's that Ryoko would call up. She started looking at this problem and wondered how it had connected to Sasami.  
  
Kruger laughed as he watched the female scientist try to find him. Granted she was more advanced than that doctor, but like him her only faith was Science. And that would not be enough to get rid of him. And right now he was feeding from this young ones pain and suffering. Her anger and hate. All of it was giving him more and more power. He chuckled as he looked in the girls mind. He wanted to really scare her tonight. Maybe scare her almost to death. He found the memories of Kagato, but because she had seen so little of the fight it wasn't nearly scary enough. He found the images of Kain but like Kagato it wasn't good enough. But then he found it. A creature that had nearly destroyed Tenchi and herself. This being was called Yuzuha. And it seemed that she had caused Tenchi's daughter to attack them. An evil grin crossed his face. This being would be prefect for tonight. 


	3. Descovery of what he wants

Washu ran a scan on that energy. As she did Sasami started wincing in pain. She looked at the small princess. It seemed that she was indeed hurt, but the procedure itself was painless. She walked closer and saw a line of blood form under Sasami's Komodo. Washu's eyes opened wide as she opened it and saw what looked like a nasty cut. Suddenly the blood began to move as if on its own accord. It began to form words. Washu watched as it wrote in English. "Back off bitch, or the child will die!" it spelled out. Washu watched this in horror. Nothing she had ever encountered before had ever done this. She washed and dressed the wound and stopped the scan. Whatever it was that's inside of Sasami had the upper hand for the moment.  
  
Kruger smiled and watched Washu through Sasami's eyes. He saw terror and panic in the eyes of the scientist. That was something that he lived for now for the simple joy of seeing someone in complete terror of him.  
  
Tenchi carried Sasami up to her room. As he laid her there he noticed something on her a small looking burn mark on her left cheek. He had never known Sasami to be careless in the kitchen. This surprised him to no end. After a moment he got up and started toward the door. As he did Sasami's eyes shot open but they weren't pink, instead they where a glossy black. She faced the door and it slammed closed. Tenchi turned around at her and heard a horrible voice coming from her. "Not so fast pretty boy. I like this body." Kruger said as he ran a hand down Sasami. "But I can't stay in a host's body for long. I end up either killing them or leaving their souls so drained that they become mere shells. I want my own body boy. And the only way to do that is for a host that I am in to be with child. And guess what it is that you're going to do." Kruger said with an evil laugh. Tenchi backed up and looked at her. "Sasami stop this!" Tenchi shouted. He watched her stand and stretch her hand toward him. Slowly he began to be dragged toward her. On reflex Tenchi called on the power of the light hawk wings. Kruger laughed at him. "Go ahead boy. Kill me I don't mind. But your dear Sasami might!" Kruger said. "Please Tenchi help me!!!!! He's hurting me!" Sasami's voice screamed. Tenchi looked at him and his face grew serious. "Leave Sasami alone!" Tenchi's shouted. "Oh I will boy. I will leave her very much alone when you get her with child. Until then she is my plaything. And don't tempt me. I have killed children in the past and I will not hesitate to kill her if you fuck with me." Kruger almost growled.  
  
Ayeka heard the voices from Sasami's and her room. She tried to break the door down, but it wasn't any good. Finally from panicking she screamed for Ryoko. "Ryoko, Ryoko!!! Please! Lord Tenchi and Sasami are in Danger!!!!" She screamed. The mentioning of Tenchi's name was enough to bring Ryoko. She watched as Ryoko hit the door as hard as possible breaking it into several pieces. They looked at Sasami in this form and watched as she fainted. Tenchi looked at them and shook his head.  
  
A couple of hours after the incident Tenchi finally started talking about it. Washu listened to him. "He said that he couldn't stay in a host for very long periods of time. That he would either kill them or turn them into a shell. And he wants his own body. But the host that he is in has to be with child. So he wanted me to..." Tenchi couldn't finish as he put his face in his hands and started to cry softly. "I didn't touch her but I could hear her screaming. He's doing something to her that is beyond horrible." Tenchi said as he cried. Washu looked at them and nodded. "I had a similar experience. He caused a deep cut to appear on Sasami and told me to back off or he would kill her. We're dealing with something here that is beyond rational thinking. This thing whatever it is seems to be an entity. And as far as I know there isn't any real way to deal with them." Washu said. She turned just in time to see Tenchi's Grandfather walk in.  
  
"Washu there is always a way." Responded Lord Katsuhito. They all turned toward him. "How grandfather?" Tenchi asked. "Tenchi have I taught you nothing about the work at the shrine? What you are dealing with is a vindictive spirit. It seems that this one is able to use the power of its host and is admit on living again. Why I don't know. Although from what you've told me he is evil. Perhaps it is so that he can kill in the physical form again or perhaps he is running from something himself." Katsuhito said. They all looked at him and Washu turned her head. "Well being the number one genus scientist here I guess that I could work on a way of separating the two of them." Washu said. "No Washu. This is something beyond the reach of science. Even beyond the reach of your technology. This is a spirit the either is or is going to be a demon. And it wants to live again. We can either take the safe route and allow Sasami to be with child, or we can try to see what type of spiritual removal he would be responsive to." Katsuhito told her.  
  
Upstairs Sasami laid there. She had been going thru her thoughts ever since this being had made itself known. She could feel him and now she could even hear him. "Why are you doing this?" She thought hoping that he could hear her. "I'm doing this because I like it. And I wasn't lying when I said that I liked your body. It reminds me of my wife's." Kruger answered. Sasami watched as one of her hands began to explore her. She tried to control it but it was moving on its own accord. "Please don't..." She whimpered as her hand began to move under her komodo. "Shhhh. Child. You know what it that I want of you. I want you go be with child so that I can live. I chose you to be my mother Sasami. Think of it you will be the mother of the son of a hundred maniacs." Kruger said to her with an evil laugh. "I don't want to be your mother!" She screamed. She felt her own hand move from where it was and go around her throat. Slowly it began to choke her. "You will be because I want you to be. I wasted a lot of energy to find you and you're going to give it back to me. You see your child will be special because it will be with that fool Tenchi. So its soul will be strong. Even at birth. I will eat its soul and take the body for myself." Kruger said sadistically. He grew quiet for a while and Sasami guessed that even he had to take a break. She got up and cried to her self. This mad man wanted her to do something that she wasn't ready for. And above that he wanted to kill her baby's soul if she was to have one. "How could anyone be so evil?" She asked herself.  
  
Ayeka walked up to look at Sasami. She saw her sister sitting there and then she listened to Sasami as she told her all that Kruger had said to her. Ayeka's face grew pale as she heard what it was that Kruger had wanted. It surprised her that someone could be so evil. This being wanted to feed from the soul of her sister and then if she got pregnant he would eat the soul of her child. It bothered her greatly. 


	4. Getting to the others

As the night wore on Sasami couldn't help but finally fall asleep. When she did she saw herself in front of two story house. The house was an off white and had vines growing up all around it. She noticed the green roof and the red door. Slowly she made her way closer to it. The sounds of little screams filled the air. She looked to her side to see six children playing. Three where jumping rope and the other three where playing catch with an older looking ball. "1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3 4 better lock your door. 5 6 grab a crufix. 7 8 going to stay up late. 9 10 never sleep again." She heard them singing. The door opened and she walked through it. For some reason she was completely unsure of why but she was being drawn to this house.  
  
On Kruger's Earth  
  
Catherine sat at her table. She stared at the newspaper clipping and other things there. Doc had talked to her earlier and so had Tracy. Both of them agreed that if they could help they would. Doc said that the only one that had contact with Kruger though would be Tracy. However he had learned of a dream guardian. And supposibly this guardian was still around somewhere. Although she might be like Kruger and that meant that Catherine had to return to Springwood, and to that house. She thought of it. The place where Carlos had died, and she bet that it still had an air of death around it. Doc and Tracy went with here. They drove in the same van from the clinic as Catherine had drove before.  
  
Tracy watched the small town as they drove in. She shivered thinking about it. The image of her father was still clear from that one dream. Kruger had found the thing that hurt her the worst. The thought of what her father had done to her hurt her so badly. Every night he would come in there and force her to do things. She hadn't even told Steven her husband yet. It was funny in a way. She never thought that she would find someone that would be as kind as Steven was. And like her he was damaged too. He had come from a house where there was never any attention paid to him. Unlike his brothers and sister he didn't do things to force his parents to pay attention to him. Instead he believed that they just didn't love him. It had taken Tracy to make him realize that he was loved. She smiled realizing that she had helped him as much as he helped her.  
  
Doc looked ahead at the road. He watched the small town and could already feel the pain around them. There had been so much death here. He could feel the pain and loss from those around them. Soon they where at the beginning of a street that was possibly the entrance to hell itself each of them saw the sign saying Elm Street. As they drove down the road Catherine stopped the van in front of the house.  
  
On Tenchi's Earth.  
  
Sasami looked at a little earth girl. She was on a tricycle sitting inside of the house. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Catherine. And you are Sasami." The little version of Catherine said. "How do you know my name?" Sasami asked. "Because my daddy knows you and I am linked to him." She said as she rode around the house. "Your father? Freddy?!?!" she asked. "Yes, Sasami I am sorry that he chose you. I can't help because I am on a different earth than this one. I will try to find a way of helping if I can." She told Sasami as she disappeared. Sasami stepped backwards and felt something behind her. She turned to see Freddy there. "I have a present for you." He said. She looked as the front door opened and she could see Ayeka. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Sasami you are the second strongest of your bloodline here. I want you to be the mother of my new body, and until you do I am going to feed on those you love." He said as he ran through the door. She ran after him but soon the door closed and she couldn't get out.  
  
Ayeka smiled as she looked around her. The whole planet of Jurai had gathered for the joyful event. She looked at her groom to be Tenchi. Smiling she took his hand. He gently walked with her to the front and waited for the ceremony to begin. She couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. She had waited for this for so long. The moment of the kiss happened and she kissed Tenchi. She smiled as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. The sweet flavor of him seemed to stick with her. Suddenly however his sweet flavor turned sour. She felt her tongue changing and she tried to pull back. He held her and it was starting to hurt. She felt several knives on her back and when she pulled away there was a horribly burned man wearing a dirty brown hat. He also had a green and red striped sweater. One of his hands wore a glove that had knives at the end of it. She started to scream only to find that her tongue was conntected to his. He pushed her back on a bed and she felt hands rip up through the material and hold her. He cut the tongue close to her lips and then spit them out wraping her hands and feet around the bed posts. "What's the matter Ayeka? Are you tongue tied?" Kruger asked as he laughed.  
  
Ryoko heard Ayeka wimper and woke her up. Ayeka set up and Ryoko looked at her. She had her gown ripped from top to bottom. It exposed everything and she could see cut marks on her. Ayeka wrapped the sheets around herself and ran out. She headed toward Washu's lab. This problem wasn't just with Sasami anymore. 


End file.
